Various containers are used for the collection, storage and delivery of fluids such as medications, supplements, breast milk, formula, and the like. For example, when dispensing fluid medications that are commonly stored in larger volumes in a pharmacy bottle, and dispensed in smaller prescribed quantities into a smaller container, a syringe may be used to measure and transfer the fluid. Often a transfer lid or cap is used on the larger volume container, allowing easy repeated dispensation from the container.
Continued improvements to the transfer and dispensation of fluids such as fluid medications is sought. It is to the provision of an improved fluid transfer lid meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.